


All my friends are dead

by Lasgalendil



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:56:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf is dead.</p><p>The abrupt, depressing tale of one Elf's quest to find his friends or non-immortality...and not necessarily in that order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All my friends are dead

My name is Legolas. All my friends are dead.

Boromir is dead.

Frodo is dead.

Sam is dead.

Merry is dead.

Pippin is dead.

Aragorn is dead.

And Gim—

…and Gimli is dead, too!

 

F*** Gandalf.


	2. All my friends are still dead

My name is Legolas.

All my friends are still dead.

 

F*** immortality.


	3. All my friends are still dead forever

Dagor Dagorath! Túrin Turambar came back and killed Morgoth!

…all my friends are still dead forever.

F*** this.


	4. Not fair

Saw Idril and Tuor today.

F*** them.


	5. Ungrateful undead

Got bored/lonely. Killed myself. Woke up in the Halls of Mandos.

None of my friends are here.

F***.


	6. No one trusts a Numeanorian

Voices in the sand. Ar-Pharazón in the Caves of the Forgotten. Promised secret to immortal life and bringing back dead in exchange for freedom.

Bogus offer.

…strangely tempting.

 

F*** me.


	7. Resentful recovery

Made mistake. Expressed feelings of loneliness to tattling Valier. Forced to go to Lórien for intervention of "rest" and "healing" despite completing mandatory Mandos sentence.

Námo and Vairë reproachful. Irmo and Estë constantly nagging.

...F*** Nienna.

 

F*** everything.


	8. Cry me a Rivendell

Saw Celebrian and Elwing in Lórien. Discussed mutual situations at length.

F*** Elros.

F*** Arwen.

F*** everything.


	9. Don't go chasing waterfalls

Met Mithrellas.

Told suffering can't possibly compare, leave alone and let mourn eternally in peace.

F*** her.


	10. Then he married his sister

Failed to avoid Finduilas.

F***.


	11. The silver glass ceiling

Observation: Luthien dies. Begs audience. Chooses mortal life. Resurrects. Dies with Beren. Both mortal.

Observation: Idril sails to Valinor. Begs audience. Chooses immortal life for Tuor. Both immortal.

Observation: Elwing chooses immortal life for herself, husband. Both immortal.

Observation: Mithrellas immortal. Chooses early death rather than watch mortal husband, children age and die. Still immortal.

Observation: Arwen loves Aragorn. Dies. Chooses mortality to be with him. Both dead. Both mortal.

Went before Mandos. Begged audience.

Told did not meet standards for fate exception. Case dismissed.

 

F*** sexism.


	12. Up your Athrabeth

Met Aegnor and Finrod with Amarië. Sympathized. Told to wait patiently and hope.

Explained further uncertainty of situation with friend Dwarf.

Received silent stares.

 

F*** Andreth.


	13. Don't mention the war

Sought out by Melian and Elu Thingol.

Dwarves disparaged at length.

 

F*** racism.


	14. The Magnificent Seven

Spoke to Dior, Nimloth, Eluréd and Elurín.

Heard story before, but still.

F*** Maedhros.

F*** Maglor.

F*** Celegorm.

F*** Caranthir.

F*** Curufin.

F*** Amrod.

F*** Amras.

F*** Fëanor.

F*** Noldor.

 

 

F***.


	15. Riddle me this

Tracked down by Noldo Celebrimbor despite best attempts to avoid said species.

Told Dwarves don't depart Aman.

Stay in Halls of Aulë.

 

Well, f***.


	16. All my friends are dead and that's okay

No trees. All stone.

Hammers too loud. Can't even hear. Don't know any Iglishmêk.

Gimli's here.

F*** it. I'm staying.


End file.
